Worlds Combine
by GodlyNyanCat
Summary: Portals starting popping up in the the sky of worlds.
1. The Portal

(Authors Note: this has 2 authors other author will be mentioned in second part)

Elizabeth: *looks at booker* i cant belive we are going to paris!

Booker: ya we are! i cant belive we killed comstock like that.

Elizabeth: *looks at the clouds* uh booker we might have a issue.

Booker: what issue? *hears the airship creek* that sounds bad. whats this thing made out of?

Elizabeth: metal and steel why? *glances at booker*

Booker: because i dont think this things going to hold! *hears louder creeking and boards braking*

Elizabeth: *looks at the clouds again and sees a tear* BOOKER! WE ARE GOING RIGHT INTO THAT TEAR!

Booker: *notices the tear* alright shit we gotta get out of here. *starts to turn the airship*

Elizabeth: *sees metal flying out of it* BOOKER WATCH OUT!

Booker: *sees the bits of metal and ducks* well that wasnt so bad. *gets hit by a piece of metal*

Elizabeth: oh god booker your heads bleeding!

Booker: *gasps* get the healing vita. *points to the cupboard on the airship*

Elizabeth: *runs to the cupboard and franticly searchs* im not finding it! wait a minute! *grabs the healing vita* booker catch! *tosses it to booker*

Booker: *stabs it into his wrist and gets back up* good thing we got those things on board. wait a minute* looks at the tear. fuck fuck fuck!

Elizabeth: we dont got time to get out of the tear!

*a flash of light sorrounds them*

Booker: where are we?

Elizabeth: it looks like a underwater city.

Booker: *smirks* a underwater city how stupid is that.


	2. Rapture

Booker: *looks around* where are we elizabeth nothing like this in columbia

Elizabeth: i dont think this is our world booker! look at this. *shows booker a noteboard*

Booker: it shows the timeline of the world! *looks at it* it doesnt say anything about columbia but instead rapture.

Elizabeth: it must be another... *hears a noise* what was that booker?

Booker: no idea. *grabs pistol* elizabeth here. *tosses the pistol to elizabeth*

Elizabeth: *catches the pistol* thanks!

Booker: *grabs shotgun and switchs to Shock Jockey*

*scrapping sounds run around them*

Spilcer: *looks at them* new meat boys! GET THEM!

*Booker and Elizabeth start firing their weapons and eves*

?: *rushes behind the splicers and shoots them all down* nothing i can do.

Booker: who are you?

?: My names jack.

Elizabeth: hello jack. where are we?  
Jack: the hell hole of everything Rapture.

Booker: rapture?

(AT THE TF2VERSE)

Heavy: *starts revving minigun at the incoming robots*

Medic: *keeps healing heavy* fully charged!


	3. Mann Co Falls

Heavy: *looks around* how long do you think this will last doctor?

Medic: i think about 10 whole waves. *looking at the horizon*  
Scout: *runs up to them* what are you guys doing you should be getting ready for them?

The Annoucer: *gets on intercom* get ready to fight! they are coming!

Engineer: *looks at the incoming waves of robots* this is gonna be one hell of a fight. *grabs shotgun*

*A few minutes later*

The Whole Red Team: *firing their weapons at the robots*

Engineer: *looks at the sky* what the hell is that? *points to the sky*

Soldier: it looks like a portal!

Scout: *fires scattergun* Crap im out!

Engineer: no problem scout! *throws dispenser on the floor in the middle of all them* there you are!

Scout: thanks! *keeps firing scattergun*  
Sniper: its getting closer mates! *points to the sky*

Heavy: Fall back! they are overrunning us! *starts running back to the building*

Demoman: bloody hell hes right! ill try to hold them off while you guys get a move on! *fires sticky bombs and pipe bombs*

Red: *starts moving back more*

Engineer: *throws a sentry down* good luck demo!

The Annoucer: *gets on intercom* STOP THE BOMB!

Scout: *looks behind him* oh shit one of those scout bots got pasted! *starts running to the scoutbot*

Heavy: *Keeps firing machinegun* DOCTOR CHARGE ME!

Medic: *aims the medigun at the heavy* FULLY CHARGED! *starts the uber charge on the heavy*

Heavy: ITS GO TIME BABYS! *moves up and starts shooting the robots*

The Annoucer: *gets back on intercom* congrat...

*A gun shot is heard on the intercom*

Robo Annoucer: Mann Co is no more. bttz...

Heavy: what the?

*a huge banging can be heard on the door*

Saxton: you aint taking mann co from me! *charges at the robotic annoucer*

Robo Annoucer: *spins around on the chair* i think not.

Saxton: is that a nuke? *punches the robo annoucer and gets on intercom* STOP THOSE DAMN ROBOTS AT ALL COSTS!

*a nuclear blast is seen*

The Reds: *stare at the blast*

Soldier: well thats it. those damn robots defeated us.

Engineer: not quite soldier. *points the portal in the sky looming closer* we still can go there and get help.

Scout: but how?

Engineer: i got an idea. *clicks on a button on his pda*

*a rocket hatch comes out*

Scout: engineer are you freakin kidding me? we are going in that portal with a rocket?

Engineer: our best shot.

Heavy: i for one say yes!

Scout: alright lets go.

The Reds: *move into the rocket*

Engineer: ready? *starts the rocket* well if not we are going anyway!

Spy: lets hope this works...

*the rocket is in the air aiming at the portal a flash of light blinds them*

Heavy: *looks out of window* a colorful place?  
Pyro: *claps with joy* mhftt! *runs out of the hatch*

Scout: should we follow pyro before he ends up burning down the place?

Engineer: i think we should. *gets off the rocket*


	4. The Town

Heavy: *keeps walking* were are we?

Engineer: dont know but its sure avalible to start over!

Medic: *looks over the distance* is that a mountain?

Scout: *looks over where medic was looking at* it looks like a town!

Engineer: a town?

Pyro: *grabs flamethrower* mfphtt! *runs over to the town*

Scout: should we stop him?

Soldier: im sure hes not going to cause much harm besides how bad can he do?

*meanwhile at Rapture*

Booker: so whats with these splicers?

Jack: mutated monsters used plasmids. you know what plasmids are right?

Booker: no?

Jack: well look here. *shoots a fire out of hand*

Booker: oh you mean salts!

Jack: Salts?

Elizabeth: wait a minute. i think i got it! Plasmids are salts in our world and salts are plasmids in this world!

Booker: oh.

Jack: hold up another big daddy ill take him out easy.

Delta: *looks at a little sister* (wait a minute) *sees jack aiming a gun at him* (another splicer? wait this ones human) *waves at Jack*

Jack: wait a minute. ive seen him. they thought he was dead! its subject delta!

Elizabeth: hey guys look at this!

Jack: *walks over* what is it?  
Elizabeth: a portal! looks like another world. wanna go in?

Booker Jack And Delta: *nod*

Elizabeth: alright! lets go! *hops into the portal*

Delta: *grabs the little sister and goes into the portal*

Booker and Jack: *go in*

Elizabeth: oh my god. *looks at a town burning*

*The Mercs View*

Engineer: holy hell. what did pyro do?

Pyro: *claps with joy with the burning buildings around him*  
Heavy: *points up at the sky* look! little ponies!

Medic: nonsense heavy. there is no such thing as... ponies... *looks at sky* flying ponies? interesting let me get one of their corpses!

*the ponies View*

(authors note i have no clue of lots of characters of MLP i only know a few.)

Twilight Sparkle: where did this fire come from!


	5. The 3 Way Fight

(i had to rewrite this twice due to being crashed

:( )

Pinkie Pie: maybe its that pony in the suit!

Twlight Sparkle: im certain no pony would attack ponyville!

Applejack: say it to that fellow! *looks over at the pyro*

Twlight Sparkle: alright i got an idea. *teleports over a paper and pen* alright hold up. *writes down a fast letter* lets send this to celestia! *teleports the letter to celestia*

*At the castle*

Princess Celestia: *sees a note teleport on the floor* hmm?

Celestias Assisstant: *looks at the note* do you want me to read it?

Princess Celestia: *nods*

Celestias Assisstant: *reads the note* we need help in ponyville right away! a pony is causing havoc on ponyville!

Princess Celestia: a pony destorying ponyville?

Celestias assisstant: yes. princess. it also says there are more then one attacking.

Princess Celestia: alright send in the army.

Celsestias assisstant: right away! *runs off to the generals room*

*the mercs view*

Engineer: i think we got a problem boys! *points to booker and the others*

Heavy: more ponies?

Soldier: they are human! *waves over to booker* HEY!

Booker: *looks at the soldier* humans?

Elizabeth: it looks like we are not the only ones being teleported.

Rainbow Dash: lets stop them! *starts flying over to the heavy* i would stop now or you will get hurt!

Heavy: little baby pony thinks it can stop me? *revs minigun* id like you to try.

Rainbow Dash: you asked for it! *starts flying to the heavy*

Medic: *ubers the heavy*

Heavy: *grabs Rainbow Dashs head* see little baby pony stands no chance.

Rainbow Dash: let go!

Medic: let me cut it open i wanna see how it can talk!

Heavy: with pleasure let me just take its life.

Engineer: *looks soldier and demo go to booker and them* you be safe!

Soldier: *gives a thumbs up*

Engineer: i got an idea. *looks around in toolbox* there it is! *grabs a glowing metal chestplate*

Scout: what is that?

Engineer: some things i stole from gray mann before we had to leave. watch. *places it on rainbow dashes chest*

Rainbow Dash: what is that thing doing? *looks at the chestplate morphing*

Enginner: no idea.

Spy: dont!

Enginner: how come?

Spy: ITS A TRAP!

Enginner: holy hell. *looks at a portal start popping up*

Rainbow Dash: help.. m.

*her whole body rips apart*

Grey Mann: *gets on intercom* well then i see you idiots of mercs opened the portal! most likely with one of your own. well enough with chitchat i wanna introduce you to my new allys.

*a button can be heard*

Robo Hale: *walks out of the teleporter* who wants to die first?  
Soldier: *looks at Robo Hale at a distance* oh hell! you think you can help us with this robot?

Booker: sure dont see why he can be so much trouble. *grabs smg*

Soldier: *aims rocket launcher at robohale* come here cupcake. *fires 2 rockets*  
Robo Hale: *looks at the incoming rockets* is that all you got? *grabs the rockets and throws them back*

Soldier: what the hell? *dodges the rockets*

Booker: *shoots one of the rockets out of the sky and gets hit by the other one* AGH. *gets up*

Demoman: you alright?

Booker: ya only took out my shield. *yells to the mercs* GET OVER HERE!

The Reds: *hear and rush over*

Robo Hale: i am not the only one in this fight! *yells* SAXTON HALE!  
*thousands of robotic versions of the reds come out of the portal*

Scout: crap..

Pyro: *points up at the sky* mfppt!  
Medic: *looks at the equestrian army* more ponys?

The General: more of them. ALRIGHT GET READY TO TAKE THEM OUT!

(i am going to refer to them as EA from this point on)  
EA: *cheers and battle crys*  
The General: CHARGE!

EA: *starts running and flying into battle*  
The Team: *aim their weapons at the incoming armys*

Spy: look they are attacking greys robots aswell!

Scout: we still got a problem. *points over to the EA and greys robots charging at them*

Booker: i think we can get a army of our own! elizabeth.

Elizabeth: on it! *opens a tear*

*thousands of mind controlled splicers and Automations charge out*

Booker: will the possession run out?  
Elizabeth: nope! remember booker they are from a tear. remember?

Booker: oh ya. (i remember that we were on that tower near the muesuem)

Elizabeth: they will stand for a few more minutes.  
Jack: how come?  
Elizabeth: i cant hold onto a tear this big not long.

Scout: so what are we waiting for lets get ready! *grabs the force of nature*

Soldier: *grabs the buff banner and beggars bazooka*

Enginneer: *builds 3 lvl3 sentrys* this should hold them off for a while.

Elizabeth: its going to break!

*the tear fluxulates and all the splicers and automations disappear*

Medic: they are coming!

Demoman: be ready! *aims gernade launcher at the incoming robots and ponies*  
Delta: *switches to drill and grabs a gun*

Sniper: *aims sniper rifle*

Medic: CHARGED!

Heavy: *nods*

Scout: hey medic could you charge this canteen?

Medic: sure *charges the 3 charges of the canteen*

Scout: thanks!

*the robots view*  
Robo Hale: *punches 12 ponies in a row* ponies! pathetic! CHARGE!

The General: *looks at all the ponies getting mowed down* dang it! bring in the magic sqaudron!

EA Soldier: roger! *sends a message*

EA Magic Sqaudron Leader: *teleports in* you call?

The General: deal with these robots and humans!

EA Magic Sqaudron Leader: alright.

*meanwhile at the scout*  
Scout: *fires scattergun* wow these robots are going down easier! same with these ponies! *skids to a halt*

Pinkie Pie: hi!

Scout: another pony? *aims scattergun*

Pinkie Pie: wanna have a party?

Scout: how about no. *shoots the scattergun*  
Pinkie Pie: *throws the party cannon infront of her* lets have one anyway! *shoots a cannonball with confetti on it hitting the bullets from the scattergun*  
Scout: *dodges the cannon ball* wow the the hell? *shoots all 5 remaining rounds at pinkie pie*

Pinkie Pie: *blocks the bullets with a lollipop* this is fun!

Scout: *reloads and throws a baseball and fires the scattergun*

Pinkie Pie: *blocks the baseball* are we playing catch now?

*2 bullets hit pinkie pies shoulder*

Pinkie Pie: *looks at the bleeding shoulder* ow!

Scout: *shoots the rest of the bullets*

Pinkie Pie: *tries to block but drops the lollipop* whats the big de. *falls on the floor knocked out*

Heavy: lets move scout! *Grabs pinkie pie and rushes back to the mercs*

Scout: *rushes over to heavy* got it!

*meanwhile at the tf2verse*

Gray Mann: what do you mean we have other forces on this earth? wait the australium! *gets on intercom* START MASS PRODUCTION OF AUSTRALIUM INFUSED ROBOTS!

Scout Bot: Roger. *clicks on a few buttons*

*at hl2 and portal2*

Chell: *gets out of aperture* (this seems like a nice place i wonder if there is any people!) *looks at the sky* (what the?)

Wheatly: chell help! *is falling*

Chell: *grabs portal gun*

Wheatly: im falling!

Chell: *grabs wheatly*

Wheatly: thanks. i wouldnt touch me though rather hot going in the atmosphere. and why aint you talking yet? your free!

Chell: *coughs* alright. i guess.

Wheatly: is that a car?

Chell: it is.

Gordan Freeman: *driving car* looks like people. *stops car* hello!

Chell: hi! whats going on in the world?

Gordan Freeman: you dont know?

Chell: no?

Gordan Freeman: the combines took over and lots of humanity is rebeling. thats the short story.

Chell: alright tell me what happened on your journey.

Gordan Freeman: alright hop on and ill tell you.

Chell: *hops into car*


	6. The Evil One's Lair

*in ?*

?: the idiots are destorying themselves. i figure i should put more of them into play...

?: sir?

?: what?

?: we have more power to attach another world.

?: good.

?: which one sir? *shows and array of 5 worlds.

?: *looks at the panels*

*world one shows the green hill zone*

?: maybe *flicks to the next one*

*world two shows princess peaches castle*

?: also a possibility.

*world three shows a computer and a boy lying in bed with a helmet on*

?: so this world has virtual reality?

?: it appears so sir.

?:alright *flicks panels*

*world four shows a beach with a person wielding a key like sword*

?: most of these places seem like they have people who would fight.

?: yes most do sir.

?: *flicks to the next panel*

*world five shows a modern day city on the coast showing 3 men robbing a bank*

?: robbers?

?: ive found these 3 men more aggresive then the rest there are also more people you might find of interest in their world if i can direct you to over here. *flicks to another city*

*the city shows a man and his cousin talking*

?: what are they talking about i wonder?

?: i can show you sir. *clicks on buttons*

?: roman i dont want to go fucking bowling.

Roman: come on niko its fun!

Niko: no i dont want to go bowling i got to go roman.

?: how many more are these people in there?

?: i am not sure i think there are 5 but 1 is deceased at this moment.

?: alright... i want you to link world 5 to the already linked worlds.

?: alright. sir we also have reports of a girl who can unlock those worlds herself.

?: is that so? also link me to grey mann.

?: alright sir. *clicks on button*

Grey Mann: hello i see you are doing well.

?: how goes the fighting with the mercs and those ponies?

Grey Mann: good the ponies are dying almost instantly but the other group is holding there ground quite well.

*in ponyville*

Engineer: we need to flee this place!

Booker: i agree.

Scout: how?

Engineer: not sure.

Elizabeth: look a tear! *points into the middle of the town* we can escape through there!

Pinkie Pie: *wakes up*

Scout: your awake.

Pinkie Pie: ive been awake for a while.

Elizabeth: crap we wont make it in time.

Twilight and Applejack: wont be a problem! *teleport in*

Twlight Sparkle: i can teleport us to the town center so we can get out of here! *teleports*

Everyone: *runs to the tear*  
Heavy: THEY ARE BLOCKING THE WAY! *points to the robots*

Princess Celestia: we can hold them off you people get out of here!

EA: *holds off the robots*

Everyone: *runs into the tear*

Pinkie Pie: *looks back at the tear and sees princess celestia getting shot in the head*

oh god.. *blacks out*


End file.
